mlaatrfandomcom-20200214-history
Victim Of Fashion
Victum of Fashion is episode 24 of My Life as a Teenage Robot. It first aired on Nickeloden in the United States on April 1st, 2005. Plot The episode begins as Jenny is in the middle of fighting the Space Bikers. After she fight she notices how dirty she is suddenly and states that at the school this will never do. It's then the Crust Cousins show up as the center of attention, like usual. When they suddenly hear the nearby car wash beeping. Jenny comes out very shiny and pretty and everybody rushes over to enjoy her wax job. Tiff comments that Jenny wears the same thing every day, which ends up with everybody else mocking her due to this. Which leads to her feeling down about herself as she realizes she always wears the same thing. On the way home she promises that she wont let such an error happen again. She's going to destroy the crush cousins! Tuck tells her instead of stupid clothing she should just "crush" them literally. Brad insists that Jenny instead crams for Fashion, like she would for studying. Sheldon gives them all of the magazines he has and they insert page by page into Jenny before using some flash cards on changing her hairstyle and what not. Jenny then learns how to walk in heels, which she takes to within a matter of seconds until she falls through the floor.... The following morning the crust cousins arrive with a disco themed outfit this time. Everybody is of course impressed until Jenny shows up and transforms herself into a groovy robot girl which captures the attention of everyone! As the three males watch this, Tiff and Brit run away and the following day at noon in school they return with a Western theme in attire. Jenny challanges them with ease, then uses her "gun guitar" and shoots holes into her cowboy hat. Much to the anger of the crust cousins.. Later at a bug and flower greenhouse, they are once again outdid by Jenny who transforms into a butterfly. They slink away and later on try to outdo Jenny at the pool. In response Jenny transforms herself into a giant fountain like piece while she stands in the center. The proceeding day the cousins have now try to outdo Jenny by using a blue and pink themed victorian style. After insulting them Jenny transforms into a very pretty victorian themed dress before tearing their outfits to shreds. Tiff states that it seems they can't win against Jenny when Brit suddenly gets an idea. Stating that with each outfit, Jenny has to keep adding more and more weight. After she whispers her idea to Tiff the two cousins go on to plot their final move against Jenny and laugh evily for moments to come... The following day, everybody is awaiting the arrival of Jenny to get autographs and ask for Photographs. As she signs an autograph, she hears the crust cousins and turns to see them suddenly having taken on a slim and skinny appearence. She mocks them, then goes to show everybody that she can easily accomplish a thin look. Unfortuantly she has trouble, so she instead tries to make a striped outfit until it messes up suddenly. She ends up looking like a fashion error but keeps trying. Unfortuantly she can't and she demands to be turned "thin". Jenny asks Sheldon to remove every single one of her weapons. After sometime, Sheldon manages to remove every single weapon in Jenny's body. Including accidentally her head during one moment... Sheldon, Brad, and Tuck are rather unsure about this. Seeing how "thin" Jenny exactly is. The following morning the Crust Cousins appear in biker themed attire, stating it shouldn't be hard to beat her in terms of transformation. Jenny suddenly shows up with everybody in a mixture of shock, and amazement by her slim look as Jenny suddenly falls into a man hole. Suddenly a building nearby explodes! The Space Bikers are back! Jenny tries to attack but she is informed that every single item she tries to use has been taken off of her, since she demanded they be removed. Jenny can only keep dodging the space bikers and try to fight the best she can without her weapons. Tiff and Brit get jealous as they cheer for Jenny in this fight and go inside to try and show her up once more. As Jenny is tossed around carelessly, they burst in as the leader of the space bikers try to take the cousins bikes from them. It's then suddenly Tammy grabs onto Brad and Sheldon and forces them on a hook and into a vat of oil. Suddenly Tuck shows up with his own mecha of Jenny's parts! He proves to be too strong for them however and the space bikers are forced to run from him after being tied up. It's then suddenly Tuck gets complimented on the way he transformed Jenny into a mecha robot-like thing and Jenny angrily storms off after telling the guys to come with her as the episode ends... Quotes ''"Ohh, I look like a loser at a demolition derby. This will never do at fashion-conscious Tremerdon High." -''Jenny, describing her current look after defeating the Space Bikers ''"Oh, that lowlife just stole our spotlight!" ''-Brit Crust Characters *Jenny *The Space Bikers *Brad *Tuck *Sheldon *Brit *Tiff *Pteresa *Jentrice *Other students of Tremorton High Trivia *Tammy's attraction to Brad could possibly be a foreshadow to Ball and Chain. Gallery Plot Category:Episodes